harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A Very Potter Senior Year
[[Plik:A Very Potter Senior Year.png|mały|250px|prawo|Plakat promujący musical pt. A Very Potter Senior Year]] A Very Potter Senior Year — musical napisany przez Matta Langa, Nicka Langa i Briana Holdena z piosenkami autorstwa Clarka Baxtressera, Pierce'a Siebersa, AJ Holmesa i Darrena Crissa. Jest to ostatni musical, kończący trylogię rozpoczętą pierwszym musicalem. Produkcja przybrała formę czytania ról na żywo, odgrywanego je na scenie podczas Leakyconu. Występowali w nim prawie wszyscy aktorzy i wszystkie aktorki z zespołu StarKid, włączając w to Darrena Crissa, który powrócił na chwilę do zespołu, by odegrać po raz kolejny rolę Harry'ego Pottera. W tym musicalu wystąpiła także Evanna Lynch, która w oryginalnych filmach wcieliła się w rolę Luny Lovegood. Fabuła tej parodii jest głównie inspirowana fabułą książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Fabuła Akt I Musical rozpoczyna się sceną w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron i Hermiona ścigają Barty'ego Croucha Juniora, by odzyskać dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Śmierciożerca zostaje aresztowany przez czarodziejskie gliny, lecz tuż przed podróżą do więzienia, zdołał powiedzieć Harry'emu, że teraz, gdy Voldemort został już pokonany, zakończy się sława wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera. Później, będąc w Norze, Harry wręcza Ginny wcześniej wspomniany dziennik, nie wiedząc, że kryje on straszliwe moce. Ron narzeka na to, że Hermiona zaczęła mieć obsesję na temat Gilderoya Lockharta i na to, że nie całowali się od czasu wydarzeń z pierwszego musicalu. Następnie grupa leci Fordem Anglią do Hogwartu, a lądując zabija profesor Sprout. Minerwa McGonagall grozi uczniom, że zostaną wydaleni ze szkoły, lecz Draco Malfoy znajduje dla nich alibi, co niestety nie spowodowało tego, iż Harry zaakceptował Draco jako przyjaciela. Następnie w wielkiej sali, Harry i Draco zostają przedstawieni jako kandydaci na rolę Prefektów Naczelnych, a Gilderoy Lockhart zostaje ogłoszony nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią i udowadnia swoją większą sławę, niż ta, którą posiada Harry. By polepszyć swoja reputację, Potter zrywa z Ginny, która dla ukojenia bólu, zaczyna wypełniać swoimi problemami dziennik, który powoli zaczyna ją opętywać. Hermiona zaczyna pisać biografię Harry'ego, by zdobyć uznanie Gilderoya, a Colin Creevey zostaje spetryfikowany tuż przed wiadomością o tym, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Harry zaczyna się umawiać z Cho Chang, a Lavender Brown zaczyna podrywać Rona, ku niezadowoleniu Hermiony. Tymczasem Voldemort coraz bardziej opętuje Ginny. Harry zaczyna akceptować to, że utracił swoją sławę i postanowił opuścić Hogwart. Ginny dowiaduje się, że Tom Marvolo Riddle to Voldemort, lecz nie może już się kontrolować, gdyż czarnoksiężnik zaczyna ją w pełni kontrolować. Akt II Hermiona odkrywa tajemnicę dziennika, lecz zostaje spetryfikowana, a Ron zaczyna się obwiniać o to, że nie był tam, by ją uratować. Draco zaczyna współpracować z Ronem, by uratować Hogwart przed zamknięciem, w tym celu dzielą się eliksirem Felix Felicis. Udaje się im to, a Harry odnajduje Kamień Wskrzeszenia, po czym wywołuje duchy swoich rodziców i bliskich sobie osób, które dodają mu odwagi. Harry postanawia powrócić do Hogwartu i zabić Bazyliszka, co ostatecznie mu się udaje, a całe to wydarzenie przywraca mu sławę. Obsada Piosenki Akt I # This Is the End — Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermiona i Śmierciożercy # Senior Year — Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Harry # Gilderoy — Lockhart # Always Dance — Albus Dumbledore, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ślizgoni # When You Have to Go All the Way Home — Clark Baxtresser & Pierce Siebers # Get in My Mouth — Aragog & Pająki # The School Is Mine — Draco & Harry # I Was — Harry & Tom Akt II # Sidekick — Ron # Everything Ends — James, Syriusz, Remus, Snape, Cedrik # Goin' Back to Hogwarts (Reprise) — Harry # Days of Summer (Reprise) — wszyscy na scenie Kategoria:Parodie en:StarKid Productions#A Very Potter Senior Year